Mana Asuha
For TCG information, see Mana (TCG). | romaji = Asuha Mana | gender = Female | age = 15 | birthday = February 15 | measurements = 145cm / 40kg | origin = Septpia | classification = Human, Logicalist | partner = Artemis | relatives = | anime appearance = | manga appearance = | voiced by = Minase Inori }} Mana Asuha ( Asuha Mana) is a character of the ''Luck & Logic'' anime. She is the Logicalist partner of Artemis. Description 寡黙で目つきが鋭く、他人との関わりをあまり持たない。常にヘッドフォンで音楽を聴いていることもあり、独りでいることが多い。『月の女神・アルテミス』の盟約者。 Reticent with sharp eyes, and does not have much of a relationship with others. She is always found listening to music on her headphones, and is often alone. Covenanter of "Goddess of the Moon, Artemis." Mana, when not in Trance, is seen with headphones around her neck, often listening to music in which to get out of a situation. She has dark blue/black short hair and blue eyes. Personality and Traits Mana is a quiet person who rarely expresses emotion, an act that belies her painful past of abandonment. Artemis is the only person she usually speaks to, and even then, she doesn't speak to her often. Due to her past, Mana puts no value on her own life, believing that her parents rejected her due to the way she is. She wishes to tear herself apart and rebuild herself from the ground up, believing that becoming a different Mana would allow her to see her parents again or at least erase the pain. However, ever since Yoshichika convinced her that her current life was worth living, Mana began to open up to others. Background When she was a baby, Mana was abandoned in a coin locker. Every night since then, Mana has visited that coin locker, in the vain hope of her parents returning to her. Eventually, her Logicalist powers awakened and she began to live at the Naien ALCA headquarters, but while there, she would reject any Foreigner presented to her. One night, during one of her regular visits to the coin locker, Mana was approached by Artemis. Mana wasn't much for conversation, but Artemis stayed with her next to the locker for the entire night. The next morning, Mana found Artemis sleeping on her shoulder, and for the first time, Mana felt warmth. Soon after, Mana agreed to covenant with Artemis. Chronology Episode 1: Hero or Mob Mana is first seen fighting an enemy Foreigner with Tamaki and Chloe. She is thrown back by the monster and slammed onto a car, but is healed by Tamaki. Later, when back at the ALCA base, she, along with Tamaki and Chloe, notice Yukari Nanahoshi being introduced to being a Logicalist by Veronica Ananko. Mana decides to ignore the scene, walking away. Chloe, Tamaki, and Mana then arrive to deal with Belial, the monster attacking the mall. Mana dully notes that they could be killed, since the monster is stronger than anything they've fought. Belial holds its own, but decides to escape. When Belial reappears, the three re-engage it. However, they are unable to defend against its heavy attacks, leaving them hiding behind a truck. As their trance limits run out, though, Yoshichika swoops in. He blocks the monster's heavy fire and sends a powerful blast at it, giving Chloe the opening they need to finish the monster off. Everyone releases their Trances, and the goddesses Athena, Venus, Valkyrie, and Artemis appear out of Trance. Later that night, Mana is present when Veronica discusses Yoshichika with the ALCA members and when Yoshichika arrives. Gallery Mana Artemis Trance.png|Tranceunion form with Artemis Mana Artemis Trance (Anime-NC).png|Mana in combat Category:Logicalist Character Category:Female